


Stay Home

by Bellwoodfrisco



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Colin Wilkes, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Alfred Pennyworth, Beta Dick Grayson, Beta Selina Kyle, Brotherly Love, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Drug Use, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marijuana, Omega Damian Wayne, Omega Leslie Thompkins, Oral Sex, Regret, Rough Sex, Safer Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Sneaking Out, Teenage Rebellion, Therapy, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Lust, Unsafe Sex, Vaping, Wax pens, Weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellwoodfrisco/pseuds/Bellwoodfrisco
Summary: Damian has been suffering from intrusive thoughts and excepting that he can't change his past. Everything is made worse when there's a nation wide quarantine.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Colin Wilkes, Damian Wayne/Other(s), Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Comments: 17
Kudos: 48





	1. Substance

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Buce and Selina got married when Damian was 14.  
> Colin and many other characters wont show up for a while.  
> Chapters with sex will be labeled NSFW.

Alfred is quarantined with the coronavirus. Damian is ashamed that it hasn't been the main thing on his mind for the last 6 hours. He had got high and fixated on something that had happened to him in the past. 

Damian never possessed the courage to tell his father what happened with Colin a long time ago and get help during such a stressful time. It was after an argument with his father, he forgot what he even did wrong after all these years but he knew he felt angry and frustrated at the time. He found comfort in Colin and often visited the safe house they shared but Colin now lived in after running away from the orphanage he was in before. They made a tent over a mattress with pillows blankets and wooden pegs. He waited a long time to even think twice about it after it happened. To avoid going into explicit details that would make me sick, I'll just say Colin had the idea to explore each other's bodies. The story seems to TMI for a teen boy to his father without the clarification that Damian was 11 when this happened and Colin 12. They haven't talked to each other since then. He still lives in a safe house. But Damian's been avoiding him. Colin has likely not thought about this incident more than twice, Alpha's tend to be that way. More of a reason not to tell his alpha father that has the emotional capacity of a carrot stick. 

A Cold shiver runs down Damian's spine as the scene plays out in head instead of dreams in the middle of the night. The only way to see a therapist is with his father's permission. He shouldn't have to wait for his 18th birthday to pass to get help. And Damian made a promise to be honest with him, a long time ago and he hasn't been true to it since. Even though the conversation will be uncomfortable it's a conversation he needs to have with Bruce. But not any time soon. Its 5 am and the sun is peaking through his curtains. Its three weeks into Gothams Quarantine. Alfred has been sick for 1 week, quarantined to his quarters. Most of the bat clan thought to hunker down in the Manor to save money since their day jobs aren't the most secure as of late. Jason took up space in a guest room. Tim was Ushered home from college before spring break even started. Dick still holds his job as an officer enforcing Curfews and answering domestic violence calls which have been on the rise lately. Leslie has been taking care of Alfred around the clock since he first came down with the illness. Cassandra has self quarantined herself the same as Tim and Damian. Never leaving their rooms except for mealtime which consists of random snacks throughout the day without Alfred to cook. Damian sits up in his bed doing stretches to start the day. He has online classes in 1 hour and it ends at two. He decides this is a good time to wake and bake and give him a reason to eat that morning. Damian stands and walks to his closet to peel up the loose floorboards he keeps everything he doesn't want the Bats to see. But he assumes Alfred already found it given his outright approval of my newfound teenage rebellion. And the not so subtle "I'd rather you do it in the house" remark would give it away.

The chest under the floorboards contains 2 of Damian's vibrators, 1 plastic bong 1/4 a gram left inside the bowl, a Diary that he has allowed himself to fill with his thoughts instead of getting a therapist, a couple of empty carts and a full weed pen, a couple of sketchbooks with self-drawn porn in them (some with naked drawings of Colin done 5 years ago.) And a half-full bottle of Vodka, drinking isn't Damian's thing but its good to have. Damian grabs the bong and makes his way back to his bed.

He fixes the comforter before crossing his legs on top of it and leaning back against the throw pillows. He keeps his room fairly clean to not give Alfred a reason to be in his room for longer than necessary. Damian grabs the candle lighter that was sitting on top of his bath and body works lime-scented candle. He lights the candle, then holds the bong up to his lips and traps them inside while he lights the bowl trying to angle it perfectly. He drew the smoke in before immediately blowing it out. It hit the back of his throat HARD, but he didn't cough because he has more discipline than that. The second rip is much smoother and he hadn't started to feel it yet, so he takes 3 more.

He has a nice buzz going and decides to take a trip downstairs for food and water now he has a slight appetite, But he feels he should prepare for the worst first and get rid of all incriminating evidence. It's better to calm his paranoia than let it fester and ruin his high. opening a window might feel redundant for a room so big but Damian knows its better to air out before eliminating the smell. He does just that after he puts his piece away then blows out his bedside candle and sprays himself down with a 'freshly showered' mist while naked before putting on another pair of clothes fit for the type of day he expects today to be. Black sweats and a black tee-shirt seems like the best choice. He makes his way to his connected bathroom to check his eyes. looking in the mirror he looks worse than expected with a nest of hair on top of his head and heavy bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and moderate drug use. He finds his eyes are only glossed over but they were not dry so he doesn't have to waste time with eye drops.

On the way down the stairs, Damian passes know one and makes a straight shot for the refrigerator. He ends up eating an apple and two Eggo waffles before starting his online class at the kitchen table. Afterward, he does a little online shopping; at first just for some PINK underwear even if Victoria Secret closed all online stores down until further notice. But then he starts looking for other things, he finds a bottle of throat numbing spray. It was something he'd been wanting to try since he gagged giving his first blow job to another omega he met online. Everyone knows an omega penis isn't too big and he shouldn't have failed so miserably. Personally his own is- 

"Morning Demon Brat" Damian closed his laptop so fast he wouldn't be surprised if the screen had shattered. 

"Shit kid didn't mean to scare you." Jason, obviously Damian should have known, but he's not used to anyone else being awake this early other than Tim who stays in his room during online School. 

"What do you want Todd?" The THC lost its effect sometime during Damian's Classes. 

"Nothing from you", Todd headed to the pantry and began inspecting the contents. 

"Remind me why you didn't quarantine yourself in your own house?" Damian was already agitated and its still morning. He's been agitated a lot lately, feeling like he doesn't have any privacy or space once he had any free time. 

"Maybe cause I didn't wanna worry about making rent with no way to make money, Gotham is taking this quarantine a lot more seriously than I thought they would." After a bit of browsing with his hands, he settled on a bag of goldfish. And instead of taking it upstairs and leaving Damian alone, Jason pulls up a chair across from him. 

"Isn't the point of quarantine to distance yourself from other people" Damian hissed. 

"What were you looking at Damian?" There was a part of Damian that hoped he hadn't seen that. 

"None of your fucking business Todd." 

"Does daddy bats know you suck dick?" Damian's face turned to beat red. How dare he?

"Don't you DARE tell Father what you saw." Damian was careful to not project too loud in case more people who couldn't mind their business showed up. But it didn't matter. 

"Don't tell me what?" Uh oh. Damian didn't know how to respond, he didn't want to have to respond. "Todd saw me naked".


	2. No Shame

"Todd saw me naked." Damian regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Fathers eyes narrowed, he was suspicious. "It was an accident, I was getting dressed and he walked in on me." It was a believable story, not too many holes can be poked through it as long as Todd shuts his fat mouth.

"Why wouldn't you want me to know he walked in on you?"

"I was embarrassed." Damian let his cheeks turn as pink as they could with his brown pigment, just to sell it a little more. Bruce looked to Jason for confirmation, his narrowed eyes turned more into a glare.

Jason only shrugged, then said, "Yeah it was an accident" he looks at Damian completely unamused by his little fib. Fathers face softened enough so you could tell he was letting it go. For now. 

Jason stood up from his chair and stalked his way upstairs. Instead of saying anything further, he walks over to the granite counter to start a fresh pot of instant coffee dumping the stale batch Tim hobbled down the stairs at 3 am to make. His sleep schedule was almost worst than Damians, Tim is most likely asleep right now. Damian wants to sleep, but he has plans. Jonathan Kent returned from a mission in space the 2nd week of quarantine. Superboy had the nerve the show up on his doorstep smelling 10x sweeter than when he left 3 months ago saying he wanted to spend the apocalypse in a Mansion with his best friend. Jonathan aged 3 years in a matter of months and turns 16 next month, this has done amazing things for Their friendship. Jon and Damian have been face timing on Snapchat since they weren't allowed anymore physical contact. They had been talking about the things they'd get up to in their free time, things they wouldn't want family members overhearing. Damian was tempted to check the time on his laptop but he was afraid of exposing himself for the second time today. He moved to grab his laptop and that's when his father decided to speak. 

"How was your morning Damian?" Bruce faced him and leaned against the counter, he looked rough. It is not like Damian could judge, he hasn't shaved anything since School was terminated and he let his back acne creep back up, it was disgusting. But his Father looked like hell warmed over if you paid close attention, he was sad and tired. It hurt Damian to see his Father this way, he shouldn't keep having his heart broken like this. Alfred's condition has gotten worse but everyone has to be grateful he's still with us as most men his age who caught the virus have already passed. Sometimes its as if everyone is just counting the days. 

"My morning has been the usual routine, Breakfast, then class, though I haven't talked with Jon yet." Damian felt no need to continue the conversation after his reply. He stood and slid his computer under his arm making his way out of the kitchen but Bruce wasn't having it. 

"Damian, I know this is a stressful situation with the circumstances of how they are. And I don't want you to feel neglected in this situation." Damian's Father looked like he meant every word of what he said. 

Damian's heart swelled a little, his father seemed to be opening up about Pennyworth. He wants to talk about how they feel about him possibly not being in our life anymore. Damian liked the thought receiving of his Father's love and concern. 

"I admit I've been struggling," even though he wanted this conversation to happen, Damian, avoided eye contact with his Father. Bruce's face softened with concern for Damian. 

"It's okay to feel this way, Damian, with your cycle out of wack and the adjustment to life in quarantine I don't blame you for being moody and a little unhinged but you shouldn't be trying to get Jason in trouble because of some petty argument," Damian was stunned at how bold his father was being with this. Damian was silent, and if he was a lesser person he would be slack-jawed right now, his father took this as a sign to continue. 

"You've been very irritable lately and I don't want your former temptations to resurface again." All sympathy felt for his father vanished.

Damian wasn't surprised that Bruce addressed his obvious lie, but he didn't expect his father to deduce his actions as petty retaliation. His father still sees him as this problematic child that's not capable of any other emotion but anger and contempt. Like there aren't 100 more pressing matters than Damian missing a heat or two.

"Father, be very careful of what you say next." Damian didn't want to hear any more bullshit come out his father's mouth, he didn't want to talk to that man anymore. His father walked to chair closest to Damian before taking a seat.

"Damian, don't lose your cool. Feel free to talk to me or dick or even Selina if you have issues. I know it's not easy being the only omega in a house full of, well. Us." Did he want Damian to lash out? Does he not understand how demeaning this was? Why would he want to talk to that bitch Selina? 

"Are you serious? Father my heat is the least of my concerns right now and it doesn't control my life." Damian wasn't mad before, but now he has fumes burning off of his body. Omega makes up a good 32% of the population, and Bruce acts as if Damian is his only experience. 

"You need to burn off some steam, you've been slacking on your training for weeks and I think that's the inconsistency that through your cycle off. You've acquired more body fat sin-". Bruce Wayne, the king of saying the worst things to his kids at the worst possible time. 

"So now I'm fat? What else do you think is wrong with me? You must know a lot since you spend no fucking time with me outside of being Batman!" It was a low blow, but his father deserved it. Damian was tired of being told what his problem was by people that didn't know him. And he was tired of being treated as nothing more than 'the son of batman'. 

"Damian you know that's not," father sighed stopping himself before he dug a hole that was 10 feet deep. 

Proud of himself that he rendered his father speechless, (kinda) Damian took the liberty to take his coffee mug and have a long bitter gulp. Father still must not know where Pennyworth put the sugar, he hasn't asked anyone about it but has been spotting shuffling through pantries with a plain bowl of cheerios. 

Father was pinching the bridge of his nose now, irritated with Damian's behavior. "I regret not being there for you and being so busy with work, tell me something you want and I'll give it to you." Damian's first instinct was to mention that he's not half as busy now and has had so many chances to spend time with him. 

Bruce had a habit of throwing his money around instead of just showing him love. He used to slide Damian random $20 bills since he was a preteen, but he's never asked him for money. Damian would just take the money he found laying around the Mansion, dollar bills, 5's, he even found a 50 once. This opportunity couldn't be passed up.

"I want $2,000 on a debit card, $200 in $20 bills." Damian paused for a second," And I want to drive the car today."


	3. All I Wanna Do $$$

"I want $2,000 on a Debit card, $500 in twenty-dollar bills, Damian paused for a moment, "I want to drive the car." 

"That can be arranged Damian, you need some fresh air. I'll ask Tim to drive you to the bank to put money in your account." Bruce pulled his wallet out and proceeded to count out 5 twenties and handed them to Damian. "This is all the cash I have on my card, ask Tim for the rest I don't want you getting money from an atm."

Damian wasn’t satisfied with that, he doesn’t mind time presence anymore but this wasn’t a two-person mission. Damian wanted to get his hands on a vial of light liquid kryptonite to spike drinks with. Jon said he tried it when he was off-world but didn’t know how to get it on earth. Damian was tasked with finding a vile that's not poison, he narrowed it down to two different people he could buy from. His original dealer who isn’t very reliable when it comes to timing, once Damian waited outside in a mile from the Manor afraid to leave the requested spot in case they came by and sped off so he stood in January weather. It looked like an obvious drug deal. Another option is the Instagram plug he found, it was sketchy, as were all Instagram encounters. But if he wanted to get as fucked up as he wanted them to be for 420 it would be worth it. 

“Father I am more than responsible enough to drive the car on my own.” and by The car, he meant Fathers Lexus, if he trusted him not to trash one of his cheapest cars. 

“You haven't taken one driver's training class.” 

“But I know what I'm doing Alfred, let me drive myself home all the time.” 

“Alfred won't be able to babysit you by the wheel this time.” 

"I don't need babysitting.” Damian was getting riled again. 

“I’m not arguing with you twice in one day, you want money and a car, I'm giving you money and a driver to take it or leave it.” Damian huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, thought about staring father down but knew it wouldn’t make him budge. 

“Fine.” His father didn’t bother to give him a plastic smile when he handed Damian a pair of keys. He watched his father head to his study and Damian started up the stairs, and turned towards Tim’s bedroom. 

Damian knocked twice. No answer so he knocked again. And again. Finally, Tim opens the door, obviously pissed at who he sees answering, “what do you want little demon”, Tim says with his hands still on the door ready to close it when the bullshit started, Damian wasn’t offended by that. 

“Father wants you to drive me somewhere.” Damian peaked into Tim's room and scrunched up his nose disgusted at what he saw. Takeout leftovers and dirty tissues littered the ground, no clothes on the floor though. 

Tim scoffed and turned back into his room closing the door behind him. 30 seconds later he leaves the room with a jacket and a pair of pants on. Damian didn’t think Tim would agree so easily even if it wasn’t phrased as a question, he suspects Tim is just as anxious to leave this expensive haunted house. Damian follows behind Tim to the garage, as Damian had suspected his father gave them the keys to his cheapest car. 

“Where am I taking you, rehab?” 

“We’re going to the bank to get money off of my father's card.” 

“Money for what?” 

“For me to leave him alone.” 

The car fell silent and Damian chose that moment to open his phone to text Jon, there was already a message when he opened his phone. 

<3Jonnyboy: You got Da goods? 

$Dami$: The* 

<3Jonnyboy: Yeah da goody bag 

$Dami$: Getting the $ rn 

<3Jonnyboy: want me to bring my makeup ovr tonite? 

$Dami$: u can leave the house? 

<3Jonnyboy: Mom wants me home but dads letting me ‘sneak out’ 

$Dami$: idk if ill be able to sneak u in or not 

<3Jonnyboy: my dad can talk to ur dad 

$Dami$: no ill ask him myself 

<3Jonnyboy: ok, i bought some cute ass prerolls off etsy 

$Dami$: The pink blazey susan’s? 

<3Jonnyboy: Yes ill send u a pic 

“Here we are”, Timothy pulled into a bank lot next to the atm. “How much?” Damian reached into his pocket to give Tim his Father's card. “$2000 on my debit card $500 in cash.” 

“That’s it? Not gonna reach for 100,000 and a car?” Tim turned in his seat to raise his eyebrow at Damian. 

“I didn’t want to push my luck.” Damian didn’t want to give his father a reason to track his spending even with cash. 

“Your dad's a billionaire, that’s like having a genie in a bottle, you should take advantage of that.” Now its Damian’s turn to raise an eyebrow. 

“Why are you giving me advice on how to swindle my Father? I thought I was enemy number one?” 

“You coined me as enemy number one, not the other way around. And I haven’t given you any advice yet.” Timothy took the card and inserted it in the atm, after pressing a few buttons, bills started rolling out, Tim hands Damian a thick stack of $20 bills. Damian's never handled this much money before. Or any money at all, he never had to. It was easy to get used to everything being provided for you and he usually gets his weed for free, his original plug thinks he is cute, or pinching some off from Jason's stash. This was new and exciting to Damian, maybe he could redecorate his room with this, he could buy an ounce with this and a real glass bong. He could buy a fake id and buy alcohol instead of stealing it. Damian started to finger through the bills counting them, it was $500 exactly. Tim's voice tugged Damian out of his fantasies and his dollar sign pupils became round again. “We’d have to go inside to get you a debit card so we’ll just grab a visa from Walgreens to put your money on it, is that okay?” Damian put himself on alert.

Damian put himself on alert. Tim is up to something, he agreed to this so quickly because Father must have told him beforehand, he offered me advice to gain my trust, earlier he mentioned rehab….  


"What game are you playing Drake?" Damian began tucking the bills into the front of his hoodie. There was no reason for Tim treating him so decently after the hell Damians put him through. Tim raised an eyebrow at Damian's defensiveness, then shrugged his shoulders.  


"No one's forcing you to take the extra money I was gonna put on your card." Perhaps Timothy's ulterior motives weren't of priority at the moment.  


"If this is some form of blackmail my retaliation won't be merciful. But I will take the money." Damian was suspicious but no fool.  


"That's what I thought brat. Now how does $150,000 sound to you? We'd have to take out a lot of cards but it'll be worth it."  


"Sounds acceptable."

\----------  
Once Damian had a pocket full of cards and cash it was time for the hard part. 

"Timothy?" Damian thought it was better to start it off as a question.

"Yeah?" 

"Could you stop by Target? I need to pick up a few things."

"What could you possibly need that isn't at the house, wait no not a house we live in a Mansion Damian."

"When Father made the grocery list he didn't bother to ask about my needs."

"What do you need?"

"Must I say it out loud Drake?" Damian seethed.

"Just tell me what you want from Target!" Tim raised his voice.

"I need Omegan things! Things that I don't want you touching."

Tim cringed but conceded. "Fine we can Go to Target, but why not go to Walmart instead? It's just Target with more options, and everything is $2 cheaper."

"Walmart is only letting in a certain number of people at a time, the lines outside were stretched around the building." Damian got back on his phone to respond to his Instagram plug.

Demon_boy: Omw, r u close?

Redhead$: been here for an hour hun

Demon_boy: sry I'm 5 mins away

Redhead$: K

Damian looked out of his window and watched the buildings pass by until the car stopped. Next to him Tim yawned and stretched.

"Don't be too long in there Damian I have a nap scheduled soon." The omega rolled his eyes, Timothy has a nap scheduled for every 5 hours.

Damian grabbed a black mask from the glove department in front of him. He decided to keep all but one of the cards in the car and kept $100 in cash in his pocket. The Omega stepped out of the car and made his way into the store grabbing a shopping cart and proceeding toward the snack and candy isles. 

Damian's inner child was quaking at the variety of sugar on the shelves. He never allowed himself to indulge in too many sweets as a child even though never had any restrictions put in place by his Father. Maintaining the "I'm not like other kids" mentality was self destructive and he thought it made him a more interesting person. Along with listening to popular music, liking more feminine colors, and he steered clear of any form of fashion that wasn't child sized versions of his father's attire. 

Since Damian rejected any type of personality building stimulants in his early age he is vastly behind from a lot of people in his age group. And the last thing his ego will let him do is fall behind. The basket gets filled with sour worms, pixie sticks, cookies, hot cheetos, Juice boxes, Gatorade ect.. 

He goes through the other aisles for hygiene products until he remembers what he's here for. The thought crossed his mind that the drugs were affecting his memory but shrugs it off, the side effects are worth it. He pulls his phone out.

Demon_Boy: I'm in the toy aisle in the back

Redhead$: behind you

Damian turned around to see a pale blonde omega, hair tied into pigtails ending in red and blue tips. 

"Redhead?" Damian took an awkward moment to process the girls attire, it was beautiful but weirdly familiar. Black tank with Queen Pink written in the front, black baggy cargo pants with silver chains linked to cartoonishly fake keys. Chunky white sneakers, pink pom pom earrings with tag still on one ear, face powdered pale with clear lip gloss, her eyeshadow matching her hair. This was a Harlequin color scheme.

"Hey demon kid," when the woman grinned with her teeth you could tell it was Harley. Damian nodded in recognition at the user-name. The boy had the urge to say something out of pocket, but abandoned his high horse to give her a compliment instead.

"I'm in love with your earrings," that was a little too much but Harley seemed to appreciate it.

Smiling harder she replied, "y'know i don't always sell to rich boys, you all tend to snitch."

"What makes me different?" Damian asked, wandering what gave him away but tucking the thought in the back of his head for the moment.

Harley shrugged "I don't know kid you just look like you need it. Now where's my money?"

Damian slanted his eyes "where's the product?" He still had reason to be wary of her, no matter how cute her outfit was.

She rolled her eyes and her smile was gone, obviously not amused or intimidated. "I'm not playing this back and forth game." She held her hand out in a 'gimme' gesture. Damian reached into his pocket without breaking eye contact with the blonde and handed her the money. She counts the cash in her hand no shame, they've already gotten 2 dirty looks from Susan and Karen who wore the same tired ass bobcut. Harley reached into the aisle behind her and pulled a purple duffle bag off the bottom shelf. She dug inside and pulled out a hefty make up bag and pushed it to my chest, Damian could smell the green through the bag. I was beautiful but terrifying, how was gonna get this bag past Tim? He can't trust the alpha to mind his own business. 

The raven haired boy looked up to see Harley walking away. He checked the merchandise. There was an eighth of Bud inside a ziplock and, next to it were two vials both blue, but one was filled with sapphire nugs that seemed to be glowing. This was nothing to frown at unless it wasn’t meant for him to receive. Took a picture on Snapchat and sent it to Jon. 

$Dami$:Its so pretty!🥰🤩

<3Jonnyboy: That's the same stuff I used in space

<3Jonnyboy: We're gonna sink into the floor tonight☺️

Damian pocketed his phone and pushed his buggy toward the air freshener and candle aisles. He should probably get some lighters too while he's here.

"Damian you've been in here for an hour, I thought I asked you to be quick?" Damian stopped and turned toward the voice, he never expected Tim to leave the car. He shouldn't have underestimated the third son of batman.

"I lost track of time but I was going to check out, you can wait in the car." The omega didn't want to sound pushy but the fear of getting too close and Tim getting a wif was too much. His natural scent wasn't enough to cover the weed and smelling scared when there is no visible threat will be suspicious. 

"I'm already here so I might as well stay with you." Tim began to walk closer but Damian moved faster grabbing the cart with both hands. 

"I don't need a babysitter Drake you can leave." Tim wouldn't let up walking faster as well to catch up with Damian and speed walking at his side. 

"It's not about babysitting you, I just want to throw a couple things in the buggy before we go." Tim stopped talking to sniff the air and scrunch his nose, "is that you?" He asked. 

"I get anxiety in public places." Damian replied casually, knowing damn well Drake isn’t refering to his scent. He worked on slowing his heart rate to combat his fast pace. It wasn't working. 

Tim pointed to the center of his basket where a jumbo sized bag of gummy worms was laid on top of his forbidden oregano. "Is that weed?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first committed work on ao3, please leave feedback and comments I'll read them all.


End file.
